miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pharos II
Pharos II is a character who is fought as a boss. A quest in the base Travelers Bounty DLC features this boss, with the special objective 'Defeat the Ancient King!'. Upon reaching the boss stage, the exchange is different than normal. Despite being a monster, Pharos II can speak and his 'Mii parts' are actually his own, meaning no face is saved upon his defeat. Pharos II is bored, sarcastic and quick to annoy the heroes for trying to slay him and ruin his nap. Appearance Pharos II is a golden Pharaoh with brown arched eyebrows, two semicircle blue eyes and a brown moustache. His snake has glowing red eyes. Meeting Pharos II is met in his boss room and a conversation starts. ???: Oh who the devil is it? Pharos II hovers onscreen. Pharos II: Oh yaaayyy, just as I woke up. Fun. 1st Mii: Bring it on! Pharos II: Listen, chump. I just got up from a 1,000 year nap and apparently a Mummy or something forgot to close my door. Now do me a favor and scram. 1st Mii: Not without a fight! Pharos II: I as King order you to- oh, wait, my reign ended centuries ago. Sigh... Battle Quotes Pharos II will give a quip for each job in your Mii's party before anyone's turn starts. *''"Go save a princess, tinhead."'' - Warrior *''"Abracadabra! You're toast, I guess."'' - Mage *''"You'll meet your maker soon enough."'' - Cleric *''"Grave robbers?! Typical."'' - Thief *''"For the love of Ra don't sing."'' - Pop Star *''"I'd rather eat a raw scorpion than your cooking."'' - Chef *''"What's up, ya pussycat?"'' - Cat *''"I'd tell you to go to the Underworld but..."'' - Imp *''"Lemme calculate your win chance for you. It's zero."'' - Scientist *''"Is that a tin box on your head?"'' - Tank *''"Don't cry if dust gets on your dress, heh."'' - Princess *''"Seriously? A plant is a job?"'' - Flower *''"LOOK, TOMATO JUICE!"'' - Vampire *''"Is that a lord or a lady? Eh, I'll still trash you."'' - Elf |-|Phase 1= Battle Quotes Pharos II also has quotes that he sometimes says after certain battle actions are performed. *''"Yeah, eat up, you monkeys."'' - Mii eats an HP Banana *''"Do those give you tooth decay?"'' - Mii eats an MP Sweet *''"You scratched my head! That's expensive!"'' - Mii damages Pharos II *''"Sheesh, keep your pants on."'' - Mii becomes Hyper *''"Oh look, a zombie."'' - Mii is Revived *''"Well that makes no sense."'' - Mii is Revived with Life Dew/Miracle Slap *''"Oh, dear."'' - Imp Charms a Mii *''"Ha, you died or something."'' - Pharos II kills a Mii *''"*nom* *nom* Thank you!"'' - Pharos II eats an HP Banana *''"Hey look, a pink camel."'' - Pharos II is Tranquil *''"I just wanted a nap, jeez."'' - Pharos II is in Critical HP. Actions Pharos II will change phase upon reaching 2,500 HP. |-|Phase 2= When down to 2,500 HP, Pharos II summons his hands to fight alongside him. They never return upon defeat. Actions Pharos II Right Hand Left Hand Aftermath After the battle, Pharos II will boredly congratulate the party then order them to leave the Pyramid. If he is spoken to, he will offer a random next-level Equipment for free. He only gives this offer once per quest. After, he will disappear off the map. Category:Jewelraffe Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Pharaohs Category:Travelers Bounty Category:Neksdor